Tahu
Tahu, the Toa Nuva of Fire, is an important character in many comic series, and has had cameos in countless more. Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 Character History After Tahu Nuva leaded the Toa Nuva onto victory over the Rahkshi. Makuta wanted his revenge and waited until the time was right before he struck. His revenge was to turn the Toa Nuva into their old form and unleash evil onto the islands of Mata Nui, Metru Nui, Voya and Mahri Nui and the Comics Land. Unfortunately his plan backfired on him, and caused Tahu Nuva to devolve all the way to Matoran form. The other Toa Nuva except Takanuva (who was unaffected by this) went back to normal Toa form and met up with Tahu Mata who was on vacation the entire time. Angry, Tahu Nuva went to look for a job at every single comic studio (the first one he tried was Dark709, but they rejected him because they had Onepu Nuva). Only to end up in Phil's comic studio. Overview Tahu Nuva a a very big nut. He likes to be called 'The King of The Studio' much to Phil's dismay. His diet consists of garbage and smells like rotten fish after eating. He is pretty much hated by everyone in the comics (Good or Evil) and tends to develop rashes on his bottom. He also likes to point out the obvious every once and a while, plus has been known to streak around BZ-Metru, as mentioned by Phil. He is also known for faking zombie invasions. After the switch to Xaniskit, whenever he appears, he is seen with a very moronic expression on his face that stays even when he is thrown by an angry Phil. His role is pretty minor beyond being a foil/fill in character compared to season one and pre-Xaniskit season two, to the point of actually only being mentioned on two separate occasions. In Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness, Tahu has a minor role and will be voiced by Phil. Dark709's Comics and Dark709's Comics: The Movie.]] Character History Tahu Nuva, along with is village and the other Toa, moved to the Comic Land in Dark709's first movie. He and his Toa team soon met Dark709 and agreed to protect him. Overview In the second season of Dark709's Comics, Tahu Nuva was one of Dark709's bodyguards along with the rest of the Toa Nuva. He often helped save Dark709 from Sir Pickles's various evil schemes. Onepumaniac's Comics Character History Tahu, in his Mata form, was standing in a field accompanied by Gali and Pohatu. Soon, Onepumaniac came along and greeted Tahu's companions. However, when Onepumaniac saw Tahu, he noticed that Tahu had the same mask as him, and due to his anger-management problems, he attacked Tahu and severely wounded him because he thought Tahu was "copying" him. Tahu was kicked off of his Toa team because of how easily he was defeated by a Matoran. Furious, he vowed to one day destroy Onepumaniac, whatever it took. Later, he found a pool of Energized Protodermis and bathed in it, transforming into a Toa Nuva. Overview Tahu Nuva was the main villain in Season 1.0 until Hyporshadow came along. Tahu Nuva's only scheme to destroy Onepumaniac by letting the Toa Nuva/Inika do it looked like it was about to succeed, until Onepumaniac found a mask of "Deleting Characters that Aren't On the Character Sheet" and destroyed all of the Toa except for Tahu and Hewkii (who immediately ran away). Onepumaniac proceeded to beat Tahu up, and Tahu hasn't been seen since. The Rise and Fall of the Toa Character History Tahu Mata starts off as an incompetent, chili and chocolate-obsessed Toa of Fire who ends up in Ta-Koro looking for factories who make the subsequent food products he likes. Turaga Vakama then informs him of Makuta and gets him to look after him by telling him that "he wants to destroy all chili and chocolate factories in the world". Later on he meets the rest of the Toa, and so the series truly begins. Overview Tahu is, as mentioned before obsessed with chili and chocolate and will do practically anything for them. He is a very incompetent leader, as he lacks any particular fighting skills to protect the Matoran or know how to lead the Toa. He is also shown to be unable to read, as well as aggressive at times. He possesses powers over chili, including the "Super Chili of Doom" which backfires on him. Nevertheless, he seems to be devoted to his quest. Other Appearances , as seen in Lerahk34's Comics.]] Tahu Nuva was also originally going to be a major character in Project Unlikely, but the character has been taken off by Skorpyo. He is appearing in the Unlikely Wars portion of the series with characters like Sadie, Koi Boy and Kerma. Tahu Nuva also appeared in Lerahk34's Comics, and in season three, got turned into a Matoran. Tahu appears in practically every BIONICLE parody comic, including Mask of Humor, Legends of the Matoran, Kanohi of Comedy, Bionicle: Retold and others. Category:Comic Characters Category:Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 Category:Characters from Fiction Category:Evil Characters